Betrayal
by Darth Elleth
Summary: Harry tries to save the world, just to find himself betrayed by everyone. One-Shot. Complete.


Title: Betrayal (or Not Quite 30 Pieces of Silver)

Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Mine? Psh. Yeah right.  
Summary: Harry tries to save the world, just to find himself betrayed by everyone.

I wrote this over a year ago, and just stuck it on my LJ. It's not my best, and there are parts I'm pretty unhappy with, but for now, it's staying as is. I had some strange issues with punctuation marks disappearing in LJ, but they appeared to be fixed here. Let me know if you find anything though.

The war had been far more bloody than anyone had ever anticipated. The Dark Lord had more allies and resources than their spies had known. Diagon Alley had fallen the day after the Ministry, and Hogsmeade the following week. The entire resistance had joined together under Dumbledore's leadership, but too much and too many had been lost. Now, the light was making its final, tragic stand from within Hogwarts.

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, was sitting, feet dangling over the edge of the hole into the Chamber of Secrets. He seemed to be coming here a lot lately. After Dumbledore told him the prophecy, Harry had trained to the best of his ability, but he knew he was no match for any of the inner circle, much less Voldemort himself. In all fairness, he was only seventeen, but they all seemed to expect miracles from him.

The Order, which usually included Harry and his friends, had also been told the contents of the prophecy. Now, every time Harry saw them, their eyes were full of disappointment and despair. He escaped every chance he was given.

A lock of hair escaped the band he had tied it up with, and Harry irritably brushed it behind his ear. Merlin, this has got to stop. If I can't defeat him, then they need to start planning what will happen once I... Harry swallowed heavily. Once that battle is over. The dark haired teen rubbed his eyes; contacts must be irritating my eyes, and stood. He stared for a moment down the dirty tunnel that would lead to Slytherin's lair. And then he heard the voices.

"I don't care We cannot ask that of him Albus, tell them. Harry is just a boy, and even if he wasn't, to do such a thing would lower us to You-Know-Who's level." Molly Weasley paused, seemingly to blow her nose.

"Professor, I agree. If it were anyone else, I would say discuss it with them, but Harry has that hero-complex. He wouldn't even think it through He'll just go running off. He wouldn't even let us say goodbye We can't let him do it " Hermione cried, followed by several 'She's right's.

The voices started getting fainter, so Harry slipped into his Invisibility Cloak and followed them. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, Moody, Amelia Bones, Hermione, Ron, and Molly were all walking towards the Great Hall. They stopped again around a corner when they spotted Remus Lupin. The werewolf had been running, and sprinted the rest of the way to the group.

"Albus, I heard that you had received terms for a treaty from Voldemort. Is it true?" At Albus' nod, he took in a shocked breath. "What were they?" Harry could barely hold in a gasp. A treaty... maybe there was hope after all. He was distracted when Dumbledore pulled a black scroll out of his robe. From what Harry could see, as he had stayed back to avoid being heard, the writing was silver, and it was very long.

"Basically, if we give Harry to Voldemort, he will call off the war. There are a few more technicalities, but in essence, we would be sacrificing the boy-who-lived for the safety of the world. Just imagine After Harry, no one else would have to die " Harry couldn't help it; he had to get out of there. He tore off back around the corner, and ran all the way to Myrtle's bathroom. He didn't stop this time, and leapt down the still open tunnel. He slid all the way down the pipe and rolled to a stop atop rat bones and snake skin, but he barely noticed the state of his attire.

Minutes later, he collapsed beside the statue of Slytherin, and the tears would not wait. He cried for the world, for his friends, but most of all, for himself. Harry knew he had to do it. No one else had the ability to kill the Dark Lord, and Harry knew that he would not be ready for a long time, if ever.

But I don't want to die For Circe's sake, I'm only seventeen, I haven't lived I haven't had sex, graduated, fallen in love, had a family, had a job, been to the beach, or become an animagus yet Harry knew that his list of things to do wasn't the most reasonable, but he didn't care. I don't want to die I don't want to be a hero I just want to be normal, and happy He stood, and threw a chunk of rock at the statue.

"This is all your fault If you hadn't been such a bastard, then your heir wouldn't be hell bent on relieving the world of Muggles I could have had a family A normal childhood Love " Harry's voice cracked as he burst into tears again. He grabbed another rock to hurl. "Why couldn't you just leave them alone? They never did anything to you. I never did anything either What did I do to deserve this?" He collapsed to his knees, still weakly tossing chunks of the foundation at the statue. "Why me? I didn't want it Any of it The fame, the power, the Merlin-forsaken prophecy All I ever wanted, since I was a child, was for someone to love me. Me, Harry, not 'freak' or 'boy' or 'the boy-who-lived.'" He wiped his face on his robe, and took a moment to breathe.

"I'm going to do it, though. Even if I can't have those things, there are other people out there who could have them. Children who are going to lose parents if this keeps going. Lovers who will be separated. Friends who will be torn apart by more than distance. And I can end it. It's really simple." Harry was starting to doubt his sanity, talking to a statue, but at this point, he didn't care. "All I have to do is walk out the front doors, and walk across to the edge of the  
Forbidden Forest. Maybe not even that far, if they have someone keeping an eye out. Hopefully, he'll just kill me without the torture. Even if he doesn't, it won't matter. I'll soon be dead." He couldn't help the slightly hysterical laugh that escaped. He tucked his head between his knees and breathed for a minute.

Harry thought of Cedric, of his parents, of Sirius. He'd get to see them soon. For some reason, the thought of being with his family again gave him the strength to lift his head.

"I'm going to go to Voldemort."

The dark haired man stood and brushed the dust off of his trouser legs. "I'll be their martyr, but I'm going to do it my way." Harry turned, and strode back to the entrance.

It was time.

About an hour later, Harry exited his chambers near the Gryffindor common room. He was dressed in black dragonhide battle robes that were open from the waist down and blood-red trousers. The robes had silver and red runes embroidered around the edges. His shoulder length hair was free, and he had strapped the Sword of Gryffindor to his back. He found the colors fitting for a day that would end in blood and darkness.

Somehow, Harry made it down to the Entrance Hall without being seen. He turned, and glanced around his home one last time. Memories crowded his mind, and he had to take a few deep breaths before he was overcome. He sighed and lifted his head. He gave a small salute to the portrait of the Founders, and spun on his heel.

For the last time, Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived, threw open the doors of Hogwarts, and stepped out into a tempest. Thunder, lightning, dark purple clouds, howling wind, and rain. Lots and lots of rain. For a moment, he stood there, on the steps of his sanctuary, face to the heavens. The clouds parted for an instant, but long enough for Harry to catch sight of one star. The Dog Star. Sirius. I'll see you soon.

Harry took a deep breath, and stepped down.

He started across the green field, striding to where he knew at least one Death Eater was stationed. His head wanted to bow against the pounding rain, but he didn't let it. If he was to die, it would be with all the pride and dignity he possessed. When he was about twenty yards from the forest edge, a trio of figures stepped out to meet him. His scar let him know who one of them was.

As he reached them, they all lowered their hoods. Bellatrix Lestrange blew Harry a kiss, snickering madly. Lord Voldemort himself was center stage, and Lucius Malfoy stood at the right hand of the Dark Lord. Malfoy inclined his head to Harry, but the young man wasn't sure why.

"I am here to fulfill the terms of the treaty. My life, for everyone else's." Harry was proud that his voice came out strong, none of his fear or pain showing through. He wasn't expecting Bellatrix to burst into laughter, Malfoy to shake his head, or the Dark Lord to smile sadly.

"You poor, foolish child. Gryffindor to the end, I suppose." The red eyes held a dark amusement. "They betrayed you The only people who are guaranteed safety are Dumbledore, the Bones, McGonagall, Moody, the Weasleys, and your friend Granger. The world isn't safe; it just gained a few Judas'"

Harry shook his head, stepping back. He was lying. They would never do such a thing to him. They loved him.

"What about Remus? Did he... did he know?" The Dark Lord shook his head, and Harry felt a small amount of the ache in his heart ease.

"He wasn't involved. They thought he would have stopped them with any means necessary. From what I've heard about him, they were probably right."

Harry nearly smiled. The werewolf had become a second godfather to him and had, on several occasions, let his inner Gryffindor out to protect Harry.

"They didn't really betray me though, they just... betrayed everyone else. They had no way of knowing I'd even come out here."

"Oh really? They decided to talk about the treaty where they knew you would hear, minor modifications made, of course. The treaty, along with the terms, was their idea. I suggested they discuss it in front of the entrance." Voldemort caressed the teen's cheek, in an almost fatherly gesture, were it not for the pain that coursed through Harry's body at the touch. "I knew you would seek refuge there, just as I did." Harry felt the tears start again, thankfully blending in with the drops of rain. Why? Why would they betray me like this? He could feel his life, short as the remainder was, unraveling around him. The Dark Lord looked at him with what could have been sympathy, except for the fact that it was the Dark Lord looking at him. "You have been a worthy opponent Harry Potter. Because of that, I will give you a short, painless death." Harry slowly nodded. "Do you have any final requests?"

"Let Remus live, and in relative peace." Voldemort nodded, with barely a second's pause.

"Win. With as little innocent deaths as possible. If nothing else, you have been honest with your intentions and methods." Harry held his voice as steady as possible, but he couldn't help the little waver that escaped. Voldemort paused, considering.

"There will obviously be some civilian casualties, but I will try to keep those to a minimum." Harry smiled, a true smile, even through the tears flowing down his face.

"Thank you." Lord Voldemort raised his wand.

"Goodbye, Harry Potter. Avada Kedavra."

Green.

Darkness.

Peace.

AN: Eh, not my best. I still don't like the scene with Voldy, but it keeps getting worse every time I try and fix it. So I quit.

**suemonroe** beta'd it for me, and did a fabulous job, I thought. I actually changed a few minor things since she looked over it, but it was mainly spacing issues. Something, hopefully, even I can get right. Anything left is my mistake.


End file.
